Intercâmbio
by TedL
Summary: Lily Luna Potter terminou seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts e foi para o Colégio de Magia do Brasil para cursar um ano lá. Em sua primeira carta para sua família ela conta como é o colégio no Brasil, suas primeiras impressões e algumas coisas a mais.


Albus e James estavam jogando quadribol com Hugo e Rose quando avistaram um borrão preto e laranja no céu. Não foi necessário mais do que trinta segundos pra eles verem que se tratava de uma ave que eles não conheciam. Rose, é claro, tinha uma expressão no rosto de que sabia exatamente que ave que era aquela que carregava um envolpe e dois embrulhos grandes no bico laranja enorme. Assim que a ave deixou o que carregava em cima do banco ao lado dos garotos e foi beber água da fonte que havia no jardim da família Potter, James pegou tudo e levou para dentro de casa onde estavam seus pais, Tio Ron e tia Hermione tomando café. Harry estendeu o braço para a carta e começou a lê-la.

-x-

Caesalpinia – Colégio de Magia do Brasil, 23 de Agosto de 2021.

A toda família,

Primeiro de tudo eu quero falar que estou morrendo de saudades de vocês, mesmo. Eu sei que faz menos de 15 dias que eu estou aqui -e eu estou adorando- mas eu realmente sinto falta de cada um de vocês (até de você, James, que não parava de me encher). E eu também sei que carta está meio grandinha mas é que aqui é tudo tão diferente e tão novo que eu queria contar cada detalhe pra vocês!

Depois que você me deixou com a professora Helena em São Paulo, papai, ela me levou direto pra Galeria -tipo o Beco Diagonal que temos aí, mas aqui é um edifício enorme e todo fechado- aonde eu comprei o material que eu precisava pra escola. Não tem muita coisa diferente do que eu precisava pra Hogwarts, com exceção das vestes que são bem menos formais e menos pesadas, de alguns livros (junto com esta carta tem um embrulho com dois livros que eu comprei pra Rose, um é sobre a história da magia brasileira e outro, sobre fauna e flora mágicas da América Latina) e alguns ingredientes para poções e alquimia. Depois da Galeria, Helena - ela e todos os outros professores permitem que os chamemos pelo nome sem necessariamente usar "senhor" ou "professor" como é de costume em Hogwarts- me levou à Rua 25 de Março, uma rua de muggles que segundo ela é muito famosa, para eu conhecer um pouco da cultura local e comprar algo que viesse me interessar. Comprei algumas coisas simples pra mim e estou mandando também, para o vovô Weasley, um embrulho roxo que tem uma lanterna que não precisa de pilhas ou uma fonte de energia elétrica direta para funcionar, ela se recarrega ao apertarmos sua lateral; achei que o vovô fosse se interessar por ela.

Depois de termos feito as compras fomos de carro até Santos e de lá pegamos carona num boto que nos levou até a Ilha em que fica o Colégio, geralmente esse trajeto é feito em barcos mas como era só eu e Helena não foi necessário utilizar um barco do colégio, até porque com o Boto foi bem mais divertido! Tia Luna tinha razão, esses animais são muito sensacionais! É muito legal!

A ilha é enorme e toda ela é domínio do colégio, vocês precisam conhecer! Não é um castelo como Hogwarts, mas ainda sim é esplendoroso! A ilha é dividida em setores. No centro tem o edifício principal onde tem o grande salão, a biblioteca, o pátio, as salas de aula e o centro de vivência. No sul da ilha tem os 3 grandes chalés onde vivem os alunos -como se fossem as nossas casas em Hogwarts, mas sem a parte do chapéu seletor, é claro. No norte da ilha fica a floresta (bem menor e menos perigosa que a floresta negra), as estufas e os criadouros. No oeste fica o campo de quadribol e no leste ficam os chalés dos professores, algumas salas de aula prática e é por onde temos acesso à praia. É tudo tão legal! Aqui no Colégio eles nos deixam usar artefatos muggles como computadores, televisões e celulares. Uma coisa que é muito legal aqui, e contem pra tia Hermione, é que não existe aquele preconceito com "muggles" nem o conceito de "sangue puro" ou coisa do tipo. Helena me falou que isso acontece principalmente porque a escola aqui foi fundada num período em que não havia perseguição a nós ao contrário de como foi em Hogwarts e também porque aqui é muito misturado, bruxos se casam com muggles muito frequentemente e não existe aquela coisa de linhagens mágicas como acontece ai.

Assim que eu cheguei no Colégio fui levada direto ao grande salão onde tem diversas pequenas mesinhas espalhadas para os alunos, como naquela praça de alimentação do shopping em que fomos no verão passado com Tio Ron e Hermione na Londres muggle, lembram? Lá eu fui apresentada aos outros como aluna de intercâmbio e eles foram bem receptivos e ficaram super entusiasmados em saber que a filha do Grande Harry Potter estudaria com eles durante um ano. Como eu não sou aluna permanente daqui não precisei fazer o teste de seleção para me selecionar em alguma das 3 alas, a Diretora deixou que eu escolhesse alguma das 3 alas e me acomodasse lá. Como Cassandra, a minha correspondente, é da ala azul eu escolhi esta.

Foi muito divertido conhecer as pessoas daqui. Quase todos foram super receptivos e se dispuseram a me ajudar caso eu precisasse. Cassie me apresentou a Ed, o seu amigo-quase-namorado, e nós três costumamos andar juntos e freqüentar as mesmas aulas. Como essa é a única escola de magia do Brasil há bem mais alunos do que há em Hogwarts já que -Helena me disse isso também- somente o estado de São Paulo é do tamanho de toda a nossa Grã Bretanha, e além do mais há bastante bruxos que vem da Argentina estudar aqui.

No período da manhã costumamos ter as aulas obrigatórias como Encantamentos e Poção e, de tarde, as aulas optativas tipo Tarô e literatura bruxa. Ah, quase me esqueci de contar a vocês: aqui a matéria que equivale a Estudo dos muggles (Cultura não-mágica) é obrigatória a todos os alunos desde o primeiro ano e não é vista como algo banal ou desnecessário como, infelizmente, muitas vezes é vista em Hogwarts. Também temos algumas aulas optativas que são típicas dos muggles, como biologia e fisiologia (que tem aplicações em matérias como poções e encantamentos). É muito legal!

Eu tava conversando com o Ed e descobri que o tio-avô dele confecciona varinhas que nem o Sr. Olivaras e aqui eles usam outros núcleos como pelo de pegásus e escama de boto cor-de-rosa, é bem legal!

Como vocês sabem, papai e mamãe, no último final de semana de cada mês os alunos têm permissão para irem para casa caso desejem. Cassie me chamou pra ir com ela na sua casa que fica no Rio de Janeiro daqui a uma semana, se estiver tudo bem pra vocês assinem a autorização que está junto a essa carta e mandem de volta pra eu entregar para a Helena.

Ainda não tive nenhuma prova mas já estou estudando como sempre fiz. Espero que esse ano aqui seja muito bom! Sabe o que eu andei pensando, gente? Assim, Eu sei que ainda falta um tempinho mas é bom já falar desde já: mas férias de inverno vocês todos podiam vir aqui pro Brasil, o que vocês acham? Tenho certeza de que todo mundo vai adorar e a gente poderia passar um tempo juntos num lugar diferente do que estamos acostumados. Além do mais passar o verão aqui deve ser bem divertido, Albus iria adorar fugir da neve habitual do nosso inverno.

Espero ansiosamente a resposta de vocês, ok?

Com muito amor,

Lily L Potter.

PS: Sei que não mandei presente pra todo mundo, mas é que Aroldo não conseguiria carregar tudo de uma vez e também quero mandar coisas legais! Vocês viram que legal? Aroldo é o tucano da Cassie, ela tem ele desde os oito anos. Os alunos aqui costumam ter tucanos, papagaios e araras. São poucos que têm corujas aqui como eu. Tem uma garota meio esnobe que tem um flamingo, acreditam?

FIM

* * *

><p>NA: Caesalpinia é o nome do Pau Brasil, achei legal dar esse nome para escola brasileira de magia. Bem, essa é um pouco da visão que eu tenho sobre como seria uma escola de magia brasileira. E, bem, fiz no ponto de vista de Lily porque ela é uma das únicas da nova geração que (ao meu ver) pareceria topar uma aventura dessas, afinal, vir para o Brasil estudar não é para qualquer um né? Nessa fic Lily terminou o terceiro ano em Hogwarts e começou a metade do ano aqui no Brasil, como as matérias são diferentes acredito que ela possa ter pego equivalência ou algo do gênero.


End file.
